SSBB: My Heart Feels Different
by OtakuGamerRed321
Summary: Ever since Brawl began the others have missed them what will happen without them and questions need to be answered WHY NOT US! Later Roy feels werid he feels the magic of love but its too late to say I Love You he's gone forever because of the guy, Ike.
1. SSBB Is A Nightmare To SSBM

I love SSBB but I love SSBM because of Roy :)

* * *

_**SSBB Ep1 Ch1 SSBB Is A Nightmare To SSBM**_

It was Saturday morning 9:00am and a teenage boy was waking up he fixed his red hair and put on his outfit he then grabbed his sword and got ready for a beautiful day outside. This boy's name was Roy he just wanted some fresh air but he got something even more he saw another teenage boy walk out of his house he was a little taller than Roy and his cape looked ripped the boy glared at Roy. Roy walked up to the teenage boy

"hey" Roy said

"humph" the boy said walking away

Roy chased after him

"so what's your name I'm Roy" Roy said confident

"the names Ike" Ike said walking away

Roy chased after him

"I never seen you here why are you here" Roy asked

Ike looked at Roy

"are you stupid I'm going to tryout for SSBB" Ike said

"what's that" Roy asked confused

"Super Smash Bros Brawl I heard its better than Melee and they are going to be some layoffs" Ike said

"l-layoffs" Roy said worried

"well I gotta go" Ike said walking away

he left and Roy ran to his best friend's house he rang the door bell no answer he then saw a blimp that said

"tryouts for SSBB at town square"

Roy ran all the way to town square. Roy saw lots of people there and he also saw his best friend Marth there he ran to him

"hey Marth are you trying out" Roy asked

"yeah I heard we'll look way better than right now" Marth said

"cool" Roy said

they waited until then it was Marth and Roy's turn when they went in front of the Nintendo People Roy was standing next to Ike and Marth

"umm hello I'm Marth and I NEED to be in SSBB because if I am not there then there is no fast sword person" Marth said

"if I'm not in Brawl then I don't know what I'll do and me and my partner are nothing without the two of us" Roy said confident

"I'm Ike and I'm powerful but slow I guess" Ike said crossing his arms

they talked deciding who should be in Brawl they left waiting outside Roy and Marth were a little worried then Mr. Game and Watch came out

"the Nintendo People said that Marth, Peach, Mario, Link, Toon Link, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Lucario, Pokemon Trainer, Snake, Sonic, Zelda, Ganendorf, Boswer, Luigi, DK, Diddy Kong, Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Samus, Fox, Falco, Wolf, Wario, Ice Climbers, Olimar, Ness, Lucas, R.O.B, Pit, and Ike Congratulations your going to Brawl including me" Mr. Game and Watch beeped happy

everyone cheered but not Mewtwo, Dr. Mario, Marth, Ike, or Roy Marth looked at Roy and Roy looked at Marth

"uhh Roy" Marth said

"yeah" Roy said

"I'll MISS YOU" Marth yelled hugging Roy

a portal soon appeared for the people to Brawl in Ike saw Marth and Roy hugging he hated hugs so he grabbed Marth cape and dragged him in the portal

"NOO" Marth yelled

"I'll NEVER FORGET YOU, Marth" Roy yelled

they left

**In SSBB **

"WHY Ike" Marth asked

"humph" Ike said

"are you jealous of Roy" Marth asked with a smirk

"HAHAHA no way he sucks man" Ike laughed

"then why" Marth asked

"oh you'll find out" Ike said

**In SSBM **

"Oh hey Pichu" Roy said looking at Picha and petting him

"I miss Pikachu" Pichu said

"yeah I know and I miss Marth" Roy said

"hmmm" Pichu thought about the good times him and Pikachu had

"I wonder how Mewtwo is feeling" Roy said

"I'm right here and I was replaced by Lucario and Pichu was replaced with Pokemon Trainer and you, Roy you got replaced by Ike and Dr. Mario was replaced by Wario" Mewtwo said

"how do you know this stuff" Roy asked

"I know everything and I also know that you love-" Mewtwo was cut off by Roy saying

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY WHO I LIKE OR I'LL KILL YOU" Roy yelled

Pichu went on his head to comfort him Roy pet him.

"Oh Pichu everyone's gone lets go see Dr. Mario" Roy suggested

the three walked to Dr. Mario's house. There Dr. Mario was disappointed

"I told you, Roy I don't know why we're not at Brawl why don't you just ask them yourselves" Dr. Mario said

and so he did Dr. Mario went with them

"WHY" Roy yelled

"YEAH" Pichu added

"Pokemon Trainer uses three pokemon your just one, Pichu" a Nintendo person said

"well- but STILL I MISS PIKACHU" Pichu yelled crying

"and Lucario is much more powerful and newer than you, Mewtwo" another Nintendo person said

"humph right now I feel like killing you" Mewtwo said

"and Wario is much funnier and evil and well…funnier than you, Dr. Mario" another Nintendo person said

"but Wario is MUCH MORE stupider" Dr. Mario said

"and Roy we love you to be on Brawl but Ike has that down feeling like a bully he's perfect for Brawl and your kinda old news" another Nintendo person said

_old news old news old news old news _Roy thought

"I'M NOT OLD NEWS" Roy yelled and swung his sword really hard angry

he left with the rest of the guys

"I HATE BRAWL" Roy said

"I know I wish we can visit them" Pichu said

"WAIT Young Link where is he"? Roy asked looking around the grassy plain

they were at he then heard the Ocarina and walked to where he heard it

everyone followed

"Young Link is that you" Roy asked

Young Link stopped playing

"what do you want" Young Link asked mad

"are you alright" Pichu asked

"oh of course I am in fact why don't we kill each other and go visit heaven cause right now I WANT TO DIE I DON'T CARE IF LINK WILL CRY I JUST WANT THIS STUPIDNESS TO END NOW"! Young Link yelled angry

"what's the matter Young Link your always so nice what happened" Roy asked

"I don't want to talk about it" Young Link said playing his Ocarina.

* * *

Awww Young Link is sad I feel sorry for him and **WHY DID THEY KEEP JIGGLYPUFF I MEAN WHY DIDN'T THEY KEEP PICHU!**


	2. Depressed And Lonely

I was playing Melee then I got Young Link so then I used him and I wanted to make a chapter of him

* * *

_**SSBB Ep1 Ch2 Depressed And Lonely**_

"Come on tell us" Roy said putting his hand on Young Link's shoulder

Young Link grabbed his hand and flipped him

"DUDE what was that for" Roy said

then Young Link's eyes turned colorful and so did his whole body then all of a sudden Roy was in a triforce (sorry if I spelled it wrong) Pichu and the rest of the guys tried to get him out but then Young Link hit then repeatedly then he charged up his finale attack the guys pulled him but it didn't work then they got in the triforce Young Link then hit them as hard as he could they flew off somewhere after that Young Link fell to the ground and passed out

**Somewhere **

"What happened" Roy asked

"we got owned by Young Link" Pichu answered

"where did he go" Roy asked

"he's still at the forest" Mewtwo said

"I think he just needs some time to adapt to his surroundings" Dr. Mario said

"English please" Roy said

"I mean that he needs to be alone cause he just misses Link it's a kid thing" Dr. Mario said

"then why did he flip me" Roy asked

"I'll answer that" Mewtwo started

"well when you put your hand on his shoulder it reminded him of when Dark Young Link put his hand on his shoulder and also when Link put his hand on his shoulder so he got mad and flipped you and threw us somewhere" Mewtwo said

"how do you know this" Roy asked

"I just know ok" Mewtwo said

"aww Young Link misses Link" Pichu said climbing onto Roy and going on to his head.

**Back To Young Link **

Young Link layed on the ground he heard the ocarina and got up he followed the sound and closed his eyes listening to his favorite song he stopped when he opened his eyes and saw Link sitting on a tree stump

"Link"? Young Link asked

then Young Link rubbed his eyes and Link was gone he kicked a rock

"ITS NOT FAIR" Young Link yelled

Young Link just started walking looking at the trees then all of a sudden he saw someone he ran to the person it was an old friend of his (If you ever played Legend Of Zelda Major's Mask then you know this guy) It was the mask seller (I don't remember this game ok)

"hi mask seller" Young Link said

"oh hello, Link do you know where my mask went" the mask seller said

"which one, sir" Young Link said

"the major's mask one you know the one I lost 7 years ago" the mask seller said

"uhh no I haven't seen it anywhere here" Young Link said

"WHAT THAT MASK CAN KILL YOU YOU HAVE TO KNOW WHERE IT IS" the mask seller yelled mad

"I'm sorry I haven't seen it here" Young Link said

"do you remember the song I taught you" the mask seller said

"yes I remember" Young Link said

"ok good well goodbye" the mask seller said

he left

"at least I don't have to find the mask again-WAIT he was talking to me right now as in NOW OH NO" Young Link yelled

he then tripped on something he looked at the object it was major's mask Young Link looked at it he picked it up and looked at it

"should I-NO NO I shouldn't-well uhh maybe-but NO I can't" Young Link said to himself

he put the mask down but he looked at it he picked it up and put it on

**Meanwhile **

"YOUNG LINK WHERE ARE YOU" Roy yelled

"HAHAHAHAHA" a voice laughed

the guys looked up at a tree they saw Young Link with major's mask on

"OH NO" Roy said

"MAMAMEA" Dr. Mario said

"HAHAHAHAHA" Young Link laughed

he then started hitting Pichu

"GUYS HELP" Pichu yelled

Roy hit Young Link he didn't fall he turned to Roy and hit him back Dr. Mario threw a pill at him Young Link hit Dr. Mario Mewtwo then hit his chest repeatedly Young Link passed out

"ow that really hurt" Pichu said

Mewtwo grabbed the mask and threw it

"wake up" Roy said shaking Young Link

"huh oh hey" Young Link said

"are you ok do you miss Link" Roy asked

"yeah I'm fine I was crazy to put it on and I do miss Link but I'm 8 I shouldn't act 5" Young Link said getting up

"good at least your better and not beating us up" Roy said

"sorry it was the mask" Young Link said.

* * *

I miss that game it was AWESOME but kinda hard to beat


End file.
